Por la intolerancia
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Erik sabe lo que es perder algo. Más aún, sabe lo que es perderlo por la intolerancia. Historia participante del reto "Los que ya no están" del foro Groovy Mutations. ONE-SHOT


_Ser un anciano en espera de su muerte no era precisamente mi manera de acabar las cosas. Mis poderes regresaban paulatinamente, pero quizás mi cuerpo no resistiría lo suficiente como para aguardar ese regreso._

 _Tantas batallas y pérdidas, todas causadas por lo mismo: la intolerancia. No parecía creíble que acabara así, esforzándome por mover un peón de ajedrez de metal._

—¿Así que aquí es dónde terminan los genios del mal en su retiro?— me preguntó la voz grave, con arrogancia, cuyo dueño tomó su lugar frente al tablero de ajedrez que yo permanecía observando.

—Un placer volver a verlo, querido joven.

—El placer es mío, señor— el muchacho de cabellos castaños movió una pieza, dando comienzo al juego—. Lo estamos esperando.

—¿Quiénes?— elevé una ceja, sonriendo con suavidad.

—Sus tropas— su sonrisa de lado, tan arrogante y familiar. El tiempo había pasado, ya no parecía tan inmaduro, pero parecía más enojado y en control.

—Mis tropas fueron sepultadas en Alcatraz— le recordé con calma.

—No todos— se encogió de hombros—. Me tomé la libertad de reunir a los que seguimos vivos, solo nos falta nuestro general, señor— sus ojos grises se posaron en mi, expectante—. Lo necesitamos, aún la batalla no ha terminado.

* * *

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquello? Los años parecen tan efímeros cuando llegas a cierto punto. Pyro era apenas un niño, un niño que había vivido demasiado, pero un niño al fin. Un niño al que tal vez le deba uno de los reencuentros más añorados por un simple viejo._

—¿Señor?— había llamado ese día—. Me tomé una libertad, nuevamente— me comentó tratando de ser firme y respetuoso, aunque algo dubitativo a la vez.

—Espero que pueda resultar tan bien como la última vez, Pyro. De lo contrario deberá ser responsable de las consecuencias.

—Yo también lo espero— replicó en un murmullo; que esperó yo no oyera; cuando giró sobre su eje para abrir la puerta de mi estudio y darle entrada a unas sofisticadas piernas femeninas.

—Erik— saludó sin dejar de caminar a paso felino hacia mí, la morena de ojos azules removió, en mi interior, el recuerdo de un viejo error.

—Raven— repliqué cuando, en su caminar hacia mí, comenzó a cambiar su aspecto a una piel azul que debería reemplazar a la fascinación de los poetas por los pavos reales. Este azul, era embelesador—. Que agradable…— no concluí la frase de bienvenida cuando una patada cayó en mi barbilla haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

Las bolas de metal de mi escritorio se elevaron a mí alrededor, en posición defensiva. Era un anciano, no podía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero mi don regresó, al igual que el de ella.

Por suerte para ambos, una pared de fuego se interpuso en nuestro altercado.

—Sé que no es mi estilo— comentó el jovencito que extendía su mano, manipulando el fuego—, pero creo que estas cosas se solucionan hablando. Ya saben— se encogió de hombros.

—Te equivocaste de bando, St. John— le dijo Mystique con enfado. No pasó desapercibido para mi, que haya usado el "nombre esclavo" del muchacho—. Esto es la Hermandad, no los X-men.

—Eso es una fortuna para ustedes, si fuéramos los X-men ya los habría acusado con Xavier— la pared de fuego se extinguió con un movimiento de la mano de Pyro—. Realmente fue difícil reunirlos, podrían fingir un poco de interés y poner sus traseros en las sillas para hablar— el tono enfurruñado me hizo recordar que mi segundo al mando seguía siendo un niño.

Raven resopló, rodando los ojos, antes de dejarse caer en la silla frente a mi escritorio. Imité su movimiento en mi lugar.

—Me alegra verte— comencé. Pyro se quedó de pie en el lateral a mi escritorio.

—Eres un bastardo, traidor, Erik— replicó dolida, tras ese halo de crueldad.

—No eras de los nuestros.

—¡Oh, con un demonio!— Pyro gritó exasperado—. ¡Solo dile que lo sientes y que fuiste un idiota!— me dijo, antes de recordar con quién estaba hablando—. Señor— se tragó el tono anterior y recobró la compostura.

—Creo que el joven Pyro ha resumido bastante bien lo que quiero decir— le dediqué una sonrisa suave a Mystique—. No pido que me perdones así como así, solo que te quedes. Aún nos queda mucho por hacer.

—Me dejaste desnuda en el suelo de ese camión— el rencor. Vaya si reconozco esa emoción en sus ojos ámbar.

—Prometiste que lo intentarías— el murmullo de Pyro me hizo mirarlo. Le hablaba a Mystique.

—¡No uses esos ojos de cachorro conmigo, St. John!— le advirtió, señalándolo con el dedo. Era obvio que me había perdido mucho de la relación entre esos dos, mientras permanecí en el retiro.

—No estoy usando ojos de cachorro— se defendió, algo ofendido—. Mis ojos tienen ese aspecto.

—Con un demonio…— farfulló rendida. Había aceptado, lo sabía.

—Me alegra que se haya tomado esta libertad, St. John— comenté al muchacho, que dio un respingo al oír su nombre completo salir de mi boca—. Espero que no le moleste que use su nombre en algunas ocasiones. Hay algunos seres cercanos a los que me gusta llamarlos por sus nombre de pila— le expliqué—. Charles y Raven son algunos, y me sería placentero que usted estuviera entre ellos, también.

Me pregunté por un momento si eso que subía por sus mejillas era un rubor.

—Sí, señor.

Mystique se puso de pie de sopetón, con su usual gracia, para darme un nuevo punta pie en el rostro. Y solo para que quede en el registro: sabía que lo haría, pero se merecía desquitarse un poco conmigo.

—Me quedaré, pero no soy tu segundo de nada, Erik— me informó. Luego se inclinó para quedar a unos centímetros de mi rostro—. Y St. John es mi amigo, no el tuyo. Ten cuidado con él. No lo dejaré por ti, como sucedió con Charles— me advirtió antes de salir de mi estudio.

Siempre fue tan celosa y rencorosa.

—Salió mejor de lo que esperaba— comentó Pyro, cuando me tendió su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Le dediqué una ceja arqueada—. Cuando yo le pedí disculpas, me dio una paliza. Mi trasero fue un gran moretón durante una semana— se encogió de hombros.

 _Así fue como se había reconstruido mi familia._

* * *

Comenzaron a ser liberados los Centinelas. Comenzaron a capturar a los nuestros y la Hermandad comenzó a liberarlos.

Esos montones de chatarra no podían contra nosotros. Éramos superiores a esos _homo sapiens_ y sus armas.

* * *

Pyro era acunado por Raven, entre sus brazos. Su vieja cicatriz en la frente ahora hacía juego con la nueva marca que iba desde la esquina superior del puente de la nariz hasta la mitad de la mejilla derecha.

—Asesinaron a Nick— me explicó el niño. No podías olvidar que era un niño cuando era consolado en su perdida. Avalancha era un amigo cercano a él. Fueron enviados a realizar un rescate, que no salió bien. Solo dos caídos, uno de ellos: Avalancha.

—No dejaré que vuelva a pasar— prometí sin pensar.

Raven me observó como si pudiera comprenderme. Sabía que lo hacía. Ambos teníamos mucha experiencia perdiendo a seres queridos.

 _Desde entonces, participé activamente en cada misión. No podía dejar solos a los míos._

* * *

 _Estábamos en una misión de rescate. Liberaríamos a nuestros hermanos de esos nefastos campos._

 _No nos esperamos que hubieran desarrollado más sus abominaciones. No esperé que nos hayan tendido una emboscada. No esperé equivocarme tanto en una sola noche._

Mystique debía infiltrarse, abrir las compuertas para nosotros y salir. Su don era perfecto para las tareas con ese grado de sutileza, no para pelear contra monstruosidades de plástico.

Ella nos dio la entrada, pero nunca salió.

—Señor ¿Qué hacemos?— la preocupación de Pyro, mientras una columna de fuego trataba de acabar con un Centinela, que parecía absorber el don del muchacho, para redirigirlo.

Un terremoto abrió el suelo. Era como si condensaran en ellos los dones de mutantes. Sé que Pyro, al igual que yo, pensó en Avalancha.

Yo abollé una puerta de metal para golpear al gigante y hacerlo caer en el nuevo agujero, en el mismo momento que uno de esos monstruos atravesaba a uno de los nuestros con su brazo en forma de punta.

—¡Retirada!— ordené. Fue el vano intento de salvar a los míos. Muchos habían muerto. Apenas una decena de hermanos seguían en pie.

Había fracasado enormemente. Me había equivocado tanto. Mi hermosa Raven había caído. Mi hermosa mutante de piel azul acababa de ser asesinada por una de esas abominaciones.

Corríamos, mientras Pyro y yo hacíamos lo posible para retrasar a los Centinelas. Otro vano intento. Mis hermanos seguían cayendo uno a uno.

Nos habían encajonado. Centinelas rodeándonos. Una especie de piel de diamante los protegía. Controlaban el fuego, gracias al don de Pyro, hacían temblar el suelo gracias al don de Avalancha. Mi casco se había vuelto un arma, tras reducirlo a una bola de metal.

Éramos solo Pyro y yo. Se había acabado. Les había fallado a mis hermanos.

 _¡Poof!_

 _—Guten tag_ — saludó el mutante azul. Esos ojos amarillos me hicieron temblar. Raven se había ido. Mi Raven ya no estaba.

—¡Llévatelo, ahora!— gritó Pyro. Su brazo cubierto de fuego—. Y ni se te ocurra volver— advirtió antes de correr en dirección a los Centinelas—. Me tomaré una libertad, por última vez, señor— rió, temblorosamente mientras se alejaba.

—Vuelve aquí, soldado. ¡Es una orden!— traté de dar un paso al frente, pero trataba de detener a los Centinelas a mis espaldas. Le suplicaba a un niño.

No pude hacer nada más, unos brazos me rodearon el torso, haciéndome aparecer en el Ave Negra. Con Charles frente a mí. Me dejé caer de rodillas.

—¡Búscalo!— le grité suplicante—. ¡Aún puede estar vivo! ¡Búscalo!

Nightcrawler observó a Charles en busca de una respuesta. Él solo negó con un movimiento de cabeza, con expresión abatida.

Por suerte el Ave Negra era de plástico. Podría haber matado a todos en ese momento.

Yo, Erik Lehnsherr. Yo, Magneto. Estaba llorando, de rodillas en el suelo. Yo, había perdido a mis tropas por no prever esa emboscada. Yo, había perdido a los colegas más fieles que he tenido.

 _Yo, había perdido a mi familia, otra vez, por la intolerancia._

* * *

 **Nota:** Creo que amo los fic en que especulamos sobre la relación de la Hermandad, más como una familia y no tanto como súper villanos un tanto psicópatas. Lo que los diferencia de los X-men; según yo; son sus ideales (y no. Last stand no los representó para nada a ninguno de los personajes. Fue nefasta).

Dudo un poco sobre si cumplí con la consigna. Pero así me imaginé que fue como Magneto terminó aliado a Charles. De aquí, mueren algunos personajes más y llega Wolverine a salvar el día XD (mi poder de sintaxis ja).

Review, crítica, lo que sea, es bienvenido. Gracias, si es que perdiste un poco de tiempo en leer mi historia. Saludos.


End file.
